rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DiegoAnime3000/A lot headcanons were confirmed today
Ok. I wasn't expecting that! But I should have seen it coming. The whole Pyrrha wanting Jaune to take her to the dance and Jaune being oblivious because of his crush on Weiss thing...... I refused to accept it because it sounded way too cliche but I forgot we're talking about Roosterteeth and RWBY. I'll open my mind even more to the theories and headcanons that you my fellow wiki members will come up with next time. First, Pyrrha being the Invincible Girl. That is a headcanon that I came up with and I think it's even more possible now. Pyrrha fights an entire team as a demonstration for combat class. I gotta say, I never expected that from Team CRDL. After what they showed us in Forever Fall, it was hard to believe that Team CRDL are actually incredible fighters but they just proved themselves. They are indeed strong and if only they have the courage to face the enemy, they could have taken down that Ursa Major in a flash without a breaking a sweat. About Pyrrha, I loved this episode because of her and how much we've learned from her character. She has a title (the invincible girl) and she is no sweetheart in the battlefield. Although she is probably the most unselfish and kind hearted character of the entire show, it's no lie that she takes advantages on her semblance and created a title for herself, one that she ensures to keep a reality for her enemies. The girl that can't be touched. That is not the case. Pyrrha uses her polarity to act like if she's invincible but in reality, she's just playing with her enemies. Not that is a bad thing but I kinda of had a bad impression of her the first time I heard that. Just picturing that beautiful and polite greek warrior having a dark side of her was the thing that got me thinking the most of this episode. For example, it could be possible that the reason why she told Ruby and Weiss to keep the polarity a secret could be not to help Jaune with his self-esteem but because she doesn't want people to know about it. But we learned from her semblance even more, we know two important things: *She needs to touch the metal to control it freely. Her own weapons are conduits so unless you're a range fighter then it's impossible to escape her semblance and if she gets you, you're screwed. Although if that is not the case then it can be her hand, you saw how something came up out of her arm when she stopped Mercury's kick? She touched the weapon and that may be the moment when her polarity caught Mercury's boots. *If she doesn't touch it then it's harder to control it. When she raised Jaune's shield, it took her some concentration to reach the shield, this may mean that she really needs to touch it to control it and if she doesn't do so then it's harder for her to control the metal. This explains that while Pyrrha is strong against other figthers, when it comes to Grimm and figthing without weapons, she is at disadvantage like how that Deathstalker actually manage to hit the invincible girl. Well, that's all for Pyrrha. Blake on the other hand... I think we've should have seen that one coming, Arryn mentioned it in the Afterbuzz, that Blake can get obsessed with things and this chapter was the proof. That's all for today, see ya! Category:Blog posts